Rise of a New Member in the Paw Patrol
by pressurized
Summary: Lance meets two of the PAW Patrol pups after they save him from two bullies. Since then, Lance fantasizes to join them, but it's a bumpy road ahead of him. Can he become the PAW Patrol pup despite everything that'll happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, folks. This story is out of chronological order and is another suggestion. Hope you like the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Adventure bay and the day was mostly busy, even for a two-year old Chow-Chow named Lance. He lives with his parents, Carolina and Samuel as well as his younger brother Barel. He was attending school with a lot of younger pups. Every day after school, Lance would head straight home to do his school work and then have playtime with his brother. He and Barel always went to a park to have fun.

"Catch me if you can, Barel!" Lance exclaimed as the two played tag.

"Coming at ya, big bro!" Barel exclaimed as he ran after Lance while both laughed. Eventually, Barel managed to tag Lance.

"Tag, you're it!" He exclaimed and ran in the opposite direction. But before Lance could chase after him, he heard someone.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lance?" Lance turned around and gasped upon the sight of two bullies from his school.

"Wh-what do you want?" He asked nervously.

"What do we want? Well, it's simple. We want you to cooperate with us." The first bully replied with an evil grin.

"Yeah. Starting tomorrow, you are to give us your whole lunch during the break. No excuses." The second bully added.

Barel saw the two, but remained hidden since they haven't seen him yet.

"I can't do that. I need that lunch." Lance replied, a little scared, but not enough to run away. The first bully growled and knocked him back before punching him in the face once.

"There's no 'can' or 'can't'. You MUST do it. If you don't, you'll be beaten at every single day." The first bully threatened.

Lance then got up, not wanting to fight. "I control my own life. No one else can do that." He shot back, causing the other bully to pin him against a tree.

"Wrong, mutt." He spat. "What we say goes. Either you cooperate or you get beaten up." He threatened. At that moment, Lance slammed his head into the bully's head, making him let go. The other bully was surprised at this before Lance got into a fighting stance.

"I didn't want to do this, but now I have to. I'm not going to go down without a fight." He exclaimed. Lance knew he could defend himself, but he never fought multiple opponents, let alone two bullies at once.

The bullies smirked. "Fine, have it your way." The first bully replied.

Then, they both charged at Lance. Lance dodged and deflected as many swings and bites as he could with a few barely touching him while at the same time fighting back, but he was slowly getting tired. Barel watched the whole thing and hoped Lance would be okay. The whole fight lasted for half an hour and all three of them were tired, but the bullies weren't nearly as tired as Lance was, which allowed them to pin Lance to the tree.

"Well, that was surprising. I gotta give you credit, you're a tough one." The first bully replied, impressed with the Chow-Chow.

"Maybe you're not such a weak mutt after all. But that doesn't mean you'll be let off the hook." The second bully added as the two then proceeded to punch Lance over and over again. After five minutes, the two were done and Lance groaned in pain.

"Now, this is only a warning. Next time, we'll go even more serious." The first bully exclaimed, but before he could deliver a blow to knock Lance out, he heard a yell in pain. He turned around and gasped as his friend was on the ground unconscious, causing him to release Lance. He looked up and saw a Dalmatian with his uniform and gear in a 'pup-fu' stance.

"Leave that pup alone, you big bully!" He exclaimed with a growl.

"Who the heck are you?" The bully asked, growling back. When he received no answer, he got even more angry.

"Fine, if you won't talk, then I'll make you!" He yelled and charged at the Dalmatian. He was punching, scratching and biting as much as he could, but he couldn't hit the Dalmatian as the said pup was dodging him with ease. Eventually, the bully was too tired to continue and Dalmatian roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and delivered a strong blow to his head, knocking him out. Once both were out, he turned to the beaten up Chow-Chow.

"Are ypu alright, pup?" He asked, taking his gear and checking on him.

"I am now. Thanks. Those two have been causing me trouble all the time, pushing me in hallways, throwing food and things at me and even making me trip." Lance replied with a weak smile.

"No problem. Now, let me check you over." The Dalmatian replied with a smile before doing a checkup.

"By the way… My name is Lance." Lance said.

"Hi, Lance. I'm Marshall." Marshall replied. After a few minutes, Marshall was done.

"You just got a bunch of bruises, but don't worry about that. They'll heal in time. Now let's handle these two." He replied and activated his collar. "Ryder, come in. I have two bullies that were picking on a Chow-Chow pup named Lance, but I managed to subdue them." He reported.

 _"Alright, Marshall. I'll send Chase to your pup-tag location to take the two away. Good job."_ Ryder replied on the other line.

"Thanks, Ryder. Over and out." Marshall said and hung up. Lance was amazed.

"Wow. I've never seen you do that before. How do you call with that collar?" He asked.

Marshall smiled at Lance. "This collar allows me to talk to Ryder and my friends. Because, in case you didn't know, we're the PAW Patrol." Marshall replied.

Lance was in awe. "PAW Patrol? Can you tell me about them?" He asked. At that moment , Chase drove over and saw the bullies.

"Ryder sent me over. But first, who is that pup?" He asked.

"I'm Lance." Lance replied, raising his paw.

Chase looked at Lance and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Chase."

"Lance!" The three turned to see Barel running over to his big brother. "Are you alright, bro?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Barel. Barel, I'd like you to meet Chase and Marshall. Chase, Marshall, meet my little brother, Barel."

"Nice to meet you, Barel." Marshall greeted as he and Chase shook paws with the younger pup.

"Likewise." Barel replied, wagging his tail.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, can you tell me everything about the PAW Patrol?" Lance asked.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter and already we have action. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two of this story.**

* * *

"Say what?!" Carolina exclaimed in surprise. After telling him everything about the PAW Patrol, Lance and Barel went home, where Lance told his parents everything that has happened to him.

"My gosh! That's horrible to request from a pup like you!" Samuel exclaimed, worried about his eldest son as he saw bandages around him.

"I know, but if it wasn't for a pup named Marshall, I would end up even worse." Lance replied with a smile.

"And the way you explained that he's part of a rescue team called the PAW Patrol... That's so cool!" Carolina exclamed with a smile.

"I know! I want to be like them one day!" Lance exclaimed excitedly.

Samuel and Carolina looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about, son?" Samuel asked

"I'd like to be a part of their team one day, dad! And it'll be even better if I can find a talent!" Lance exclaimed.

Carolina wanted to protest that Lance needs to focus on school, but Samuel cut her off.

"Come with me then." Samuel told Lance and made his way to the garage. Lance followed after him while Barel and Carolina stared at them.

"Why would Lance want to be in a rescue team? He already has enough responsibility with school." Carolina asked her youngest son.

"Well, after Chase and Marshall left, Lance and I had a talk. He fantasizes about joining them, but they told him that he'll need a talent or something he's really good at." Barel explained.

"Well, I guess I can't stop him if he does things he is interested in. But I don't want him to get hurt either." Carolina replied with a small smile.

"I know, mom. I know." Barel replied with a smile as he nuzzled into his mother's chest.

Samuel took Lance to the garage, where the young Chow-Chow gasped at what he saw. The garage was filled with tools, car parts and a mechanic manual.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Lance exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"It is. Now, are you ready?" Samuel asked with a smile. Lance then looked at his father in confusion.

"Ready for what, dad?" He asked.

"I was waiting for when you to tell me that you wanted to be like that team of pups." Samuel replied. "So I'm going to teach you about being a mechanic."

Lance was so excited to hear that from his father that he started jumping around. He couldn't believe that his father was going to teach him what he knew the most. Samuel giggled and knocked Lance onto his back.

"You're a little excited, aren't you?" He asked.

"Little?! I'm really excited, dad!" Lance exclaimed, giggling a little from the position he was in. Samuel then caught Lance by surprise by rubbing his belly.

"Hhehehehehehehehehe! C'mon, dad! Hehehehehehehe! Cut ihihihihit out! Hehehehehehehe!" Lance giggled and squirmed, trying to escape his father's paws. Samuel smiled and stopped after a few minutes, letting Lance stand.

"Now, are you ready to learn, son?" He asked.

"You bet! Let's go!" Lance exclaimed. Samuel nodded and started teaching his oldest son everything he knew about being a mechanic.

It took almost three weeks, but Lance now knew everything about being a mechanic and can now fix cars, tractors, trucks or any other vehicle. When he went outside to go play again, he was approached by the same bullies from before, but this time, he wasn't going to get beaten up.

"Well, well. It's that mutt that tried to fight back." The first bully exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"So, where's your lunch? Give it over here or we beat you up and take it." The other bully responded, expecting Lance to comply.

"Go for it."

The bullies stared at Lance with confusion. Did Lance just say that he wants them to try and beat him up?

"Are you out of your mind!? You may have lasted for quite long that time, but you can't beat us!" The first bully exclaimed angrily.

"Go for it!" Lance repeated. The first bully smirked evilly.

"Fine, have it your way." The first bully said and both charged at Lance. But instead of getting into his fighting stance, Lance pulled out a bunch of marbles and tossed them towards the two bullies. The bullies weren't expectig this and they rolled on the marbles, past Lance and into one of the cars, both being halfway stuck in the windows as they shouted a bunch of things.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"I can't move!

"Help, we're stuck!

"Someone get us out!"

The list goes on. Lance calmly approached the bullies' hind paws.

"That'll teach you bullies about taking my lunch over and over again!" He exclaimed, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey, uhh... Lance, was it? Get us out of here, please!" The second bully begged.

"Oh, so now you beg me? Why should I? After you two beat me up and took my lunch every time I walk into you, you suddenly want my help!" Lance shouted at them.

The second bully kept begging him, but his boss didn't even think about begging. He believed begging was for kids or 'little brats' in his perspective.

"Stop begging, you idiot! Begging is for brats, not for adult dogs!" He shouted angrily. But after saying that, his angry expression changed to shock, then to forming a smile and then to laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahhahaha! Who's the wise guy!? Hahahahahahaha!" He exclaimed, not knowing that Lance was rubbing one of his paws, but he stopped after two minutes.

"Now, if you don't leave me alone after this, you'll be halfway in the ground with your head first next time!" Lance exclaimed before walking off. For the first time, he handled something all by himself. But one question still bothers Lance. A question he never asked himself before while he was learning to be a mechanic.

Would he make a great mechanic pup of the PAW Patrol?

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing much to say, except, see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. This shows something that will change Lance's life forever, but in a bad way** **. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

As the days went by, at school, Lance noticed that the bullies were around the corner. He was still nervous about passing by them, but he had to do it to get to his class. He walked around the corner and the bullies were standing in front of him.

"Where's the lunch?" The first bully asked. The other just remained silent.

"I don't have time for this, I'll be late for class." Lance replied.

The bully growled and grabbed his right paw. "You're not going anywhere." He exclaimed.

"C'mon, boss. He's not worth it. The last thing we need is getting kicked out of school." The other bully pointed out.

The first bully wanted to shout that he didn't care, but knew his friend was right. "Alright, you have a point." He said and let Lance's paw go before glaring at him. "But we're not done yet, mutt." He threatened before running off. Just before Lance went away, the other bully whispered to him, "Personally, that talk you gave us kinda woke me up." before running off.

Lance was a bit confused. Did that other bully just stop his partner? He shook his head.

 _Better not think about that now. I'll be late if I don't hurry._ He thought to himself as he ran to class.

* * *

After school, Lance stayed behind to help out his teacher, whose car broke down for some reason. After about five minutes, he was done.

"There. Try to start now." He said. Lance's teacher started up the car and surprisingly, it worked.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that, Lance?" She asked.

"My father taught me." Lance said proudly.

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day." Lance's teacher said and drove off.

Lance smiled and made his way home while in thoughts.

 _Am i still going to become a PAW Patrol pup? I don't know._ He thought. When he was close to home. He smelled something.

"Hey, what's that smell?" He asked himself. But when he sniffed more, he gasped.

"Fire! It's coming from my house!" He exclaimed. That was when he realized that his family was still there. "Oh, no! Barel, Mom and dad could be in trouble!" He exclaimed and ran in the direction of his house.

* * *

Upon arrival, Lance saw Chase patrolling the perimeter and Marshall putting out the fire. He ran over to Chase.

"Chase!" Lance exclaimed.

"Hey, Lance! Sorry, but you have to stay back!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase, is my family still inside?!" Lance asked desperately.

"I don't know! We need to put that fire out before we can check!" Chase exclaimed.

"I can't wait that long!" Lance exclaimed as he tried to run for his burning house, but Chase saw that and held him back from behind.

"Lance, are you nuts?! You'll get yourself killed!" He yelled out, but Lance was thrashing around to try and break free.

"Nooo! Chase! Let go!" He yelled out, already tearing up!

"No way! I don't want you to risk your life!" Chase yelled out, but soon found himself struggling to hold his laughter.

What he didn't know was that Lance has been thrashing around so desperately that his tail acted on its own, brushing against Chase's belly.

"Lance, nohoho! Stop it! Stohohop!" Chase giggled upon feeling his tail. Because of Lance's tail tickling him, Chase lost a tight grip and Lance was able to break free and run towards the burning house. Chase gasped when he saw that and activated his collar.

"Marshall, Lance is in trouble! He's running towards the burning house to find his parents! I tried to stop him, but he broke free!" He exclaimed to his teammate.

"What?! But he'll risk his safety!" Marshall exclaimed in panic.

"That's what I told him, but he didn't listen! You need to put that fire out fast before it's too late!" Chase yelled out.

"I'll do my best, Chase!" Marshall shouted and then hung up before activating the hose on his firetruck to use it alongside his water cannons.

* * *

With both his hose and water cannons active, Marshall managed to put out the fire in three minutes, but the house was unstable.

"Chase, the fire is out, but the house could collapse at any moment!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Great job, Marshall! Now find Lance and get him out of there!" Chase exclaimed.

"On it, Chase!" Marshall exclaimed and ran into the ruined house, where he found Lance nuzzling his parents.

"Lance, we need to get out of here!" Marshall exclaimed.

"I can't leave mom and dad behind! Help me get them out!" Lance begged.

"I'm sorry, buddy. We won't have time to get them out. Even if we did get them out in time, they have third degree burns. C'mon, let's go." Marshall replied.

"Marshall, please! I'm not old enough to live on my own!" Lance begged, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Lance..." Samuel spoke weakly. "Go... please."

"Dad, I can't leave you!"

Then the house started to crumble. Marshall had to act.

"Lance, c'mon!" He exclaimed and grabbed Lance by the scruff, much to the Chow-chow's surprise and dismay.

"No! Nooo! Marshall, let me go! Mom! Dad! Noooo!" He yelled and tried to get free, but Marshall had a tight grip. Just before they got out the door, Samuel whispered, "Marshall... take care... of our son."

Marshall couldn't respond, but nodded and got out. The moment he exited, the entire house collapsed and Lance could only watch and scream out, "MOM, DAD, NOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, a bad ending for Lance's parents. But what will Lance do now? And where is his little brother? All will be revealed as the story progresses. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, folks. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The moment Marshall ran out of the house, Chase sighed in relief, glad that Lance was safe, but when the house collapsed, he stared at it. But once Marshall put Lance down, he ran for the remains of the house. Not even Chase was able to stop him as he knocked him over. He started digging through the remains of the house near where his parents were buried.

"No, no, I can't lose them!" Lance exclaimed as he kept digging. Eventually, he found them, but was horrified by what he saw. he saw his parents, severely burned and lifeless under the debris.

"No... Mom... Dad..." He whispered before screaming out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then he collapsed and cried. Chase and Marshall watched the young Chow-chow cry over his deceased parents and they both took off their hats and put then over their chests as a sign of respect. Once that was done, Marshall walked over to the Chow-chow and put a paw on his back.

"I'm sorry, Lance. I really am." He replied. Lance then stood up and turned to Marshall with a desperate look on his face.

"WHERE WILL I HAVE A HOME NOW?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! THIS IS SUCH A TRAGEDY!" He screamed miserably and ran off, crying the whole time.

"Lance, wait! Come back!" Marshall exclaimed as he ran after the Chow-chow, but stopped after a few seconds, knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Marshall then felt something and turned to Chase.

"Chase, I feel responsible for being unable to save his parents. Maybe I should go find him." He replied.

"No. It's too dark to search for him now. Let's go home and tell Ryder what happened. And tomorrow, we can all go searching for Lance." Chase replied, worried about his best friend. Marshall smiled.

"Alright, Chase. Let's go home." he said and both both got into their vehicles and drove off.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Lookout, Ryder was waiting for them.

"Hey there, pups. How did the rescue go?" He asked.

"Good and bad, Ryder, sir." Chase replied. Ryder looked at the police pup in confusion.

"What do you mean, Chase?" He asked.

"Well, we were able to put out the fire, but unable to save Lance's parents. As a result, lance ran off and we don't know where he is." Marshall replied before adding, "And I feel responsible for that."

Ryder smiled and gave the fire pup an ear scratch. "You only did what you could, Marshall. Besides, we'll find Lance." He said.

"It's not just that, Ryder. I promised something to his father." Marshall replied. Ryder and Chase stared at Marshall in surprise.

"You promised him something, Marshall?" Chase asked, earning a nod from the fire pup.

"What was the promise?" Ryder asked, kneeling down to Marshall's level.

"I was supposed to take care of Lance for his father, but now that he has ran off, I feel responsible for that." Marshall replied, looking down.

"Hey, don't worry, Marshall." Ryder reassured, petting his head. "Just go to sleep. We'll search for Lance tomorrow morning." instructed before walking inside.

"See, Marshall? No need to worry about Lance., we'll find him tomorrow. Even if we have to turn the whole town over to find him." Chase reassured with a smile. Marshall smiled at Chase, glad to have such a friend.

"Thanks, Chase. That what I needed. Well, goognight." Marshall replied as he walked back to him pup-house and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chase did his usual wake-up call, with only Marshall and Rubble not reacting to it.

"Always the spoon and the metal bowl." Chase said before tapping the bowl with the spoon, causing Marshall and Rubble to shot up immediately.

"Breakfast already?!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Why didn't you wake us up?!" Rubble asked, earning laughs from Chase.

"Let me guess, we fell for it again." Marshall assumed.

"That's right. you both fell for it." Chase replied.

"Well, let's get breakfast!" Rubble exclaimed. Both Chase and Marshall laughed.

"Silly Rubble. We need to do yoga first." Marshall pointed out.

"Ohh, I forgot." Rubble replied with a small blush.

Soon, the other pups lined up in front of Chase and started doing yoga. As usual, Marshall fell asleep during yoga with the other pups joking about his doing 'the sleeping pup' earning laughs from the others. Once the yoga was done, the pups went to eat breakfast. When they were done eating, they all went to do their activities while Marshall stayed behind.

"Ryder, when will we start searching for Lance?" Marshall asked curiously.

"Shortly, Marshall. Go and have fun with the other pups for now." Ryder replied, eating his cereal.

"Alright, Ryder." Marshall replied and ran out of the Lookout to join the other pups.

After two hours, the pups were about to do one more race when...

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice shouted.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups exclaimed and ran for the elevator. Marshall, as usual, tripped over his food bowl and found himself rolling across the ground towards the elevator. Rocky turned around after entering and gasped.

"Pups, look out!" He shouted and moved out of the way. but the other pups couldn't do the same in time and Marshall crashed into them.

"Maybe I should be Marshall for a day." Skye pointed out.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because he's always doing wipeouts. I thought it would be... would be... Hehehehehehehee! Hey, who's tickling me?! Hehehehehehe!" Skye spoke before giggling. Zuma looked behind him and saw that he was tickling Skye's belly with his tail.

"Ooops." He said and stopped wagging his tail.

"Phew! But yeah, it would be cool if I took Marshall's place in wiping you pups out." She replied.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same." Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, I was born for wipeouts!" Marshall joked, earning laughs from the other pups as the elevator went up.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is going dramatic. Lance loses his parents and runs off and now the pups need to find him. But, will they succeed or will it be too late to save Lance? Find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five is here, folks. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The team got into gear and lined up in the control room.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Okay, pups. Chase and Marshall already know the situation, but I wanted to tell everyone." Ryder said as he pressed the pup-pad. *Yesterday, a fire broke out at the house and Chase and Marshall managed to handle that, but a young pup named Lance lost his parents in that fire." He explained.

"Aww, poor Lance!" Skye exclaimed with a whimper.

"But, Marshall and Chase told us that Lance has a little brother. What happened to him?" Rocky asked.

"We don't know, Rocky. Chase and Marshall haven't found him in the fire. But what's important is that we need to find Lance. After the fire, he ran off and no one knows where he is." Ryder replied as he scrolled the pup-pad.

"Chase, I need your tracking skills and your spy drone to search for Lance."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to try and find Lance from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a bark and a backflip.

"Marshall, I need your EMT gear to give Lance a checkup in case he's injured.

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall exclaimed.

"The rest of you, spread out and search Adventure bay in case Lance is there. Whoever finds Lance or any hint on where he is, let me know." Ryder finished.

"We're ready, dude!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Ryder, maybe we should get Everest involved in this search in case Lance went to Jake's mountain." Marshall suggested.

"Good call, Marshall. I'll tell her as we go. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he ran for the pole and the pups ran for the slide.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Everest exclaimed in shock. The moment the team deployed, Ryder contacted Everest and explained the whole situation.

"Yes. Lance disappeared after the fire took his parents' lives. See if you and Jake can find him if he's somewhere on the mountain." Ryder instructed.

"You can count on us, Ryder. Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" Everest exclaimed.

"Great. Let me know if you find him." Ryder added before ending the call.

Everest rushed inside the cabin and told Jake everything Ryder told him.

"Whoa, that's awful! We need to help poor Lance!" Jake exclaimed.

"Ryder said the same thing, but we first need to find him." Everest exclaimed.

Jake nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said as Everest ran out of the cabin, got in her gear, transformed her pup-house into a snowplow and as soon as Jake jumped in, she took off in search of Lance. Jake even brought a first aid kit in case Lance got injured, but as the search progressed, there was no sign of Lance.

"Everest, we've searching for hours, but Lance is nowhere in sight." Jake pointed out.

"I guess. Then we'll have to hope that we can hear him." Everest replied, feeling a bit worried for a young Chow-chow. Suddenly, she heard a faint cry for help and stopped the snowplow.

"Jake, I think it's Lance. listen." She instructed. Jake listened and heard it.

"Help me!" The voice said.

"I hear it too, Everest. Let's follow the voice." Jake said and Everest drove in the direction of the voice.

* * *

It took the five minutes of following the voice, but it eventually lead them to the cliffside overlooking the forest.

"Lance's voice came from right here, but where is he?" Everest asked.

"I don't know." Jake replied.

"DOWN HERE!" A voice yelled out, getting their attention. Everest ran over and looked down to see Lance, who was stuck on a ledge.

"There he is!" Everest exclaimed before turning to the Chow-chow. "Lance! Are you alright?!" She asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm stuck here!"Lance exclaimed. "How do you know my name?!"

"I'm one of Marshall's friends and teammates! Don't worry, we'll get you off of there!" Everest exclaimed before activating her collar. "Ryder, come in!"

Ryder answered the pup-pad. "Go ahead, Everest." He replied.

"I found Lance on the mountain, but he's stuck on the ledge of the cliff! I need help!" Everest exclaimed.

"Good job, Everest! We're on our way there!" Ryder exclaimed as he hung up. "Pups, Everest and Jake found Lance! We all need to meet up with them!"

The other pups howled and cheered before heading to Jake's mountain.

* * *

Within five minutes, Ryder and the other pups arrived to the mountain edge. Skye was in the air and noticed the situation.

"Ryder, Lance is stuck on the edge halfway down the cliff. I don't know if I can reach him with my harness, but I'll try." She said.

"Alright, Skye. Try to reach Lance with your harness." Ryder replied.

"Roger that!" Skye exclaimed and started lowering the harness. However, the harness stopped just a few yards away from reaching Lance.

"Ryder, the cable is not long enough! I can't reach, Lance!" Skye exclaimed.

"Alright, Skye! Come back, we'll think of something else!" Ryder instructed, earning a nod from the cockapoo.

"Ryder, what about my winch? Maybe the winch is long enough." Chase pointed out.

"Good idea, Chase. See if you can reach Lance with your winch." Ryder replied.

"On it. Raff! Winch!" Chase barked and the winch emerged from his vehicle. He took the winch and began lowering it to Lance. Luckily, it was long enough to reach Lance.

"Raff! Megaphone!" Chase barked and the megaphone emerged from the pup-pack. _"Lance, grab the winch and we'll pull you up!"_ He shouted through the megaphone.

"Got it, Chase!" Lance exclaimed as he grabbed the winch in his mouth and looked up.

Chase barked his megaphone away and barked, "Raff! Winch, retract!" and the winch began pulling Lance up. Eventually, Lance was on top of the cliff and away from the edge..

"Phew! That was close! Thanks a lot, PAW Patrol!" Lance exclaimed, happy that he was safe and in one piece.

* * *

 **A/N:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The story is nearing the end. This chapter will reveal what is going to be Lance's fate. Enjoy.**

* * *

After rescuing Lance from certain doom, Marshall checked him over and discovered that Lance a bit bruised, but nothing too serious. Then they all went back to the Lookout with Lance in Marshall's ambulance.

"Thanks for your help, Marshall! I don't know what would've happened if you and the other pups hadn't showed up." Lance exclaimed.

"No problem, Lance. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Marshall replied before adding, "But... What were you doing up on that cliff?"

Lance sighed. "I was going to look for a home since I lost my family, but no one accepted me becuase they were either busy or they did't want me. I came to the cliff to clear my head. I didn't expect for the cliff to collapse underneath me." He replied.

Marshall nodded. "I see. Let's just get you to the Lookout to give you something to eat. I bet you're hungry." He replied.

Lance smiled at Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall, you're the best." Lance replied with a smile.

"No problem, Lance." Marshall replied with a smile. While Lance was glad to be safe, he still wondered what was going to happen now. He lost his parents, he has no idea where his brother was and he doesn't know if he will join the PAW Patrol or not.

* * *

Upon returning to the Lookout, Marshall guided Lance inside, where Ryder filled up a dog bowl with kibble and set it down for Lance. While Lance was eating his food, the other pups ran out to do their own activities while Ryder and Marshall went up to the control room to talk.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, remember when I told you about what happened with Lance and about the promise I made to his father?" Marshall asked.

Ryder nodded. "Yes, but what do you have in mind?" He asked.

Marshall took a deep breath and looked at Ryder in the eye. "Ryder, I want to adopt Lance." He replied seriously.

Ryder stared at the fire pup in shock. Marshall wants to adopt a pup that just came to the Lookout? "Marshall, are you sure?" He asked.

Marshall nodded. "I promised his father that I will take care of him. And I feel guilty for not being fast enough to save his parents. I think he deserves a new family." He replied.

Ryder thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright, Marshall. You can adopt him. Lance is going to live with us now." He replied.

Marshall smiled. "Thanks, Ryder." He said and went down the elevator.

* * *

An hour has passed since Ryder and Marshall's conversation and Marshall decided to play with the other pups for now. After that, he went over to Lance, who was panting heavily after a game of tag, and sat down.

"So, how do you like it here at the Lookout, Lance?" He asked.

"It's great, Marshall! Having new friends to play with and after what happened, I finally have a home, food and water!" Lance exclaimed happily, but them turned sad and looked down.

"You still miss your parents, huh?" Marshall asked, seeing his sadness.

"Y-yeah." Lance replied, tearing up. "After that fire took my family away, I'm all alone. I do have a home now and food and water, but I don't have a family anymore." He finished, trying not to cry.

Marshall sighed and turned to Lance. "Lance, I need to tell you something."

Lance turned to Marshall. "What is it?" He asked.

"Lance... I feel guilty for not being fast enough to save your parents." Lance was taken aback by what Marshall said. He blames himself?

"Marshall, no need to blame yourself. You did your best. Even..." But Lance was cut off.

"Sorry, but I have the need to blame myself." Marshall interrupted. "I wasn't fast enough. I could've done better and saved them." He said, holding in his tears.

Lance wanted to help, but didn' know how. That is, until Marshall looked at Lance. "Lance... I'm gonna adopt you."

Lance stared at Marshall and had his jaw dropped upon hearing. "Could... could you say that again?" He asked.

Marshall nodded. "I said, I'm gonna adopt you." He repeated.

Lance couldn't believe what was happening as Marshall continued. "Before both died, your father told me to promise him to take care of you, Lance. And this is what I'm going to do, but first, I'll adopt you. Since I couldn't save your parents, I might as well become one of them."

Lance at first was frozen in shock as tears were pooling in his eyes, but then, he squealed in joy and wrapped Marshall in a tight hug while crying tears of joy.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MARSHALL! YOU'TE THE BEST!" He screamed while crying in joy uncontrollably.

"You're welcome, Lance." Marshall replied as he hugged back, his own eyes filling with tears.

"This is the best day of my life!" He exclaimed as he released the hug. "But does that mean I have to call you 'dad'?" He asked.

Marshall giggled. "You don't have to. You're my friend too. But it might feel weird to Ryder, to the other pups and the public to call me 'dad'. But when we're alone and no one hears us,, why not." He replied before hugging Lance again.

Lance nodded and hugged Marshall while also snuggling in his chest. He got some family back, not in a form of his own parents, but in a form of a member of the PAW Patrol who just adopted like his father.

* * *

 **A/N: And finally some good news! The PAW Patrol took Lance in, Marshall expressed his guilt due to not being fast enough to save Lance's parents and he adopts Lance. Now the only question that remains is: will Lance become a PAW Patrol pup? Find out in the last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here it is. The final chapter of this story. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Four days have passed since Marshall adopteed Lance and he was having a great time. during those four days, Lance interacted and played with the other pups. He mostly played with Marshall, but never left the other pups out. During each night, he slept with Marshall and snuggled with him. And now, he was playing tag with his friends.

"Catch me if you can, Lance!" Chase exclaimed.

"Here I come, Chase!" Lance exclaimed as he ran after the police pup. Eventually, Lance pounced on Chase and tagged him.

"Tag, you're it!" Lance exclaimed and ran in the opposite direction as Chase ran after him. After about two minutes of playtime, Lance decided to take a walk. surprisingly, the bullies were nowhere in sight. When he passed the pup park, he turned left and saw Marshall trying to fix his busted firetruck.

"Ugh, this is too hard to fix! This fixing needs a mechanic. Maybe I should call Ryder to help." Marshall asked himself, but before he could activate his collar, Lance ran over to him.

"Something wrong, Marshall?" Lance asked.

Marshall looked at Lance and nodded. "The whole firetruck is busted. I don't know how to fix this." He exclaimed with a frown.

Lance then smiled. "Mind if I help you with that?" He asked.

Marshall was surprised that Lance wants to help him with his truck. "Think you can fix it?" He asked.

"Sure, stand back" Lance replied and got to work.

* * *

It took Lance a while, but he eventually managed to fix Marshall's truck. Marshall took his truck for a test drive and found that runs even better and goes faster than before.

"Wow, that's awesome! Where did you learn to do that, Lance?" Marshall asked.

"At home, while my father was still alive, he taught me everything about mechanics." Lance replied.

Marshall saw that Lance has what it takes to be a PAW Patrol pup, but doesn't tell him. "Say, you want a ride to the Lookout?" He asked.

Lance smiled. "Of course!" He exclaimed and jumed into Marshall's truck as the fire pup took off. When they crossed the bridge, they saw Ryder and the other pups coming in the oposite direction and stopped. Ryder and the pups stopped in front of Marshall and Ryder got off the ATV.

"Marshall, what happened? You were gone for a while." He asked.

"Sorry, my truck got busted and I was about to call you, but Lance showed up just at that moment and not only fixed it, but also made it even better than before." Marshall explained.

Ryder and the other pups were surprised and amazed at what Lance knew and began thinking.

* * *

The other pups and Lance were at the control room of the Lookout.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure." Zuma replied. While the pups were mumbling between themselves, Ryder came into the control room.

"Pups, I have a big announcement." Ryder replied. The pups were at attention while also being confused about this meeting.

"Lance, step forward, please." Ryder instructed.

Lance was a bit in shock, but did as he was told and sat in front of Ryder.

"Lance, according to what Marshall told me, you fixed his firetruck. Is that correct?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Lance replied.

"And Marshall also said your father taught you about being a mechanic, correct?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, he did, but why are you asking me that?" Lance asked in confusion.

Ryder then pulled out a collar with a welding pup-tag on it. "Lance, for helping Marshall fixing up his firetruck and showing how much you can improve vehicle, It's an honor for me to announce you as the mechanic pup of the PAW Patrol." He exclaimed as he put the collar around Lance's neck.

Lance felt his jaw drop and eyes go wide in shock and disbelief. He was finally going to be accepted as the PAW Patrol pup.

"M-me? A PAW Patrol pup?! I definitely will accept!" Lance exclaimed happily.

"Great! Welcome to the team!" Ryder exclaimed as the rest of the pups howled and cheered for the new teamate. Lance couldn't be happier than now.

* * *

After a week has passed, Lance was called to city hall to say the PAW Patrol oath. He practiced the oath and made a few fixings at the Lookout, but it was mostly the breaking down of the other pups' vehicles. He was a bit nervous about being in front of a lot of people, but got on stage, raised his right front paw and took a deep breath.

"In the dark of night, in the light of day, we, the PAW Patrol, will serve Adventure bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp, the PAW Patrol is here to help!" He exclaimed. The crowd clapped and cheered for Lance and soon scattered as Lance got off the stage and approached Ryder and the other pups.

"Good job, Lance. I knew you could do it." Ryder replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Ryder. You too, pups. Now, let's go home." Lance replied as he walked towards his jeep. But before he got closer to it...

"L-Lance? Is... is that you?" Lance stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing the voice. He turned around and gasped.

"B-Barel?!" He exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks upon seeing his little brother alive and well. Barel smiled and cried tears of joy.

"BIG BRO!" He screamed out as he ran over and hugged Lance. "I'm so glad to see you again!" He added with tears in his eyes.

"So his little brother is still alive." Chase replied.

"Guess he is." Marshall replied.

Once back at the Lookout, Lance told Barel everything that happened after their parents died, including the part where he got adopted by Marshall and became a PAW Patrol pup. Barel could only smile at his big brother.

Lance's life has changed a lot.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. Final chapter of this story. Until next time, take care.**


End file.
